Hello Stranger
by thisANAthat
Summary: Cory, now 30 years old runs into Lauren at the grocery store. Set in prequel Girl Meets World times.


Cory lovingly bounced his baby daughter in his arm as he sang to her, "_Riley, Riley. I love it when you're smiley. Riley, Riley…I…don't know what else rhymes with Riley._" Amused by her dad's song Riley giggled.

Whenever he took Riley grocery shopping he always tried to make it a learning experience. Well, it's what Topanga told him he should do anyway. He looked down and picked up a carrot and handed it to her explaining, "Here you go Ry Ry. This is a _carrot."_ Riley squealed with delight as she took it then began slobbering on it. Cory laughed, "Ok. Ok. We're gonna have to buy that now Bugs Bunny. Now let's see what else is on mommy's list."

He put Riley into the grocery cart seat then put the carrot into a bag. As he reached into his pocket for his list -

"Cory?"

It sounded strangely familiar, almost like the voice of someone he knew in a past life. As Cory looked up he saw her. Lauren. The same girl he met up at the mountains all those years ago, but at the same time she wasn't. She was natural, same straight brown hair, beautiful without make up. She was wearing a plain striped long sleeve and some jeans. She was older now and so was Cory. He clearly had not been a part of her life the past 13 years.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Cory smiled nervously.

She walked towards him smiling then said seriously, "You never called me after our date all those years ago and I wanted an answer."

A moment passed and Cory looked at her nervously.

"I'm kidding. Sorry! Just trying to break the ice," she smiled when her joke didn't settle.

Cory's eyebrows raised, "A hah! Yeah. That's…that's very funny," he replied animatedly in relief.

Lauren nodded, "Well to answer your question. I'm visiting my grandparents here in the city."

"That's right. I forgot you grew up here."

"Yeah, my sister's here too and she's requesting my signature chicken potpie," she held up the can of peas she was holding and put it into her basket. Riley began to whine reaching from Cory's arm towards the can.

Lauren's eyes lit up as she asked, "Oh my goodness! Is this your daughter?"

Cory beamed, "Yeah. Yeah, this is Riley. She's almost eight months old."

Lauren took Riley's hand sweetly, "Hi Riley! You are such a beautiful girl! Look at you!" she said in a baby voice. Riley smiled at her and hugged her. Cory couldn't help but smile at their interaction. For a second he wondered if he just saw a glimpse into a whole other life he could have had.

"Is she your first?"

"Oh no. Our second. We have a boy, Elliot. He's two. I can't take him grocery shopping because he does this new thing where he likes grabbing and throwing things at people's heads."

Lauren smiled, "That's so great. Are you getting much sleep?"

Cory laughed, "Let me tell you. This little booger can scream. I mean. Mariah Carey's got nothing on this one."

Lauren laughed and Cory couldn't help but smile at the familiar sound of it.

Cory continued, "Topanga says that…"

Lauren's expression changed just slightly at her realization of who his wife was. Saved by the ring of his cell phone, it was Shawn.

Cory apologized, "Sorry. Just a sec."

"Sure," Lauren looked around and rocked back and forth on her toes.

"Shawn! What's up?" Cory answered.

"Cor. Elliot's old enough to watch Boondock Saints, right?"

"What? No! He's two!"

"That's what Topanga said…but it was worth a shot. He needs to learn about the inner workings of the Russian mob _someday_. How's grocery shopping?"

"Well, funny story. You'll never guess who I ran into," he looked at Lauren.

"Hi Shawn, it's Lauren," she chimed in.

Shawn hissed then warned, "Run away Cor!"

Embarrassed that she might hear Cory quickly hung up, "Shawn says hi. So uh - what about you? Do you have any kids?"

As she tucked her hair behind her ear he saw she had no wedding ring, "I want to someday. I came close to getting married with this great guy but um, in my heart I wasn't completely sure about it. You know?"

Their history seemed so juvenile and silly now, but Cory remembered her letter and how she wrote that she was never more sure of anything in her life after their kiss in the mountains.

"Well, I'm sure the right guy's out there," he smiled politely. He never knew what to say to his single friends. He'd been married for so long now.

"Thanks," she smiled genuinely, "So…what do you do for a living? Besides being a great husband and dad of course."

"I'm actually a middle school teacher. I teach history which is ironic because I speant most of my middle school days…sleeping through it."

Lauren smiled warmly, "I guess we have more of an appreciation for it as we get older."

Cory nodded, "How about you? Do you still work at Mount Sun Lodge?"

She laughed, "Oh gosh no. It's been ages since I worked there. I'm actually a botanist. I live in Oregon, but I still go visit the lodge every winter."

Cory smiled remembering the place, "That's sounds nice."

She nodded, "Yeah. No matter how much time passes the mountains and stars never lose their beauty."

They both smiled at each other. In that moment a sudden flood of emotions filled Cory. He remembered how much that night meant to him, and how if he let it happen, it would be so easy for him to talk to Lauren right there in the grocery store until it closed.

Lauren bit her lip like what she was about to say was hard for her, "Look, Cory. I know it was so long ago, but…I never…I never got a chance to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked genuinely.

"We were both so young. And I came between you and your…well wife."

"Oh no," Cory shook his head, "You don't have to apologize. Really. You didn't do anything."

Somewhat embarrassed she turned her head away shyly and looked at her watch, "Well I should get going. It was nice running into you Cory."

She turned to walk away until –

"Wait. Lauren!"

She turned around.

Corry continued, "You gave me a puzzle piece of the mountains. You wrote me a letter and drove on a bus all the way to Philadelphia to see me. I never called you or gave you an explanation and I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you."

Lauren smiled. Genuine and warm, "You love who you love and there's no need for apology when it comes to that. It sounds like you have a wonderful life."

Cory looked at Riley drooling and babbling in her seat. Pink bowtie in her hair slumped and crooked. His beautiful daughter, the reflection of the love he and Topanga have for each other. He never once questioned or regretted the life he chose, "Yeah, I do."

Lauren smiled, "Take care, Cory."

Cory looked at her so sincerely, "You too, Lauren."

**Author's Note: **Had a random urge to write this. Lauren is one of my favorite story-lines. I just love how much she really solidifies Cory and Topanga being together, and oh gosh, I can't get over how good a dad Cory is going to be.


End file.
